Kita Adalah saudara
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: hanya kisah dimana para kembar Boboiboy mengalami kisah keseharian mereka...gak pandai bikin summary XC


Boboiboy Belong to (c)Animonsta STudio

Warning: OC,OOC,AU,Typo(s)dll

genre: family tentunya,roman(mungkin),dan humor nyempil^^

Rated : T

* * *

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

 _dunia sama seperti biasanya,hari-hari yang dilewati,disaat kau sadar ada yang berubah maka itulah awal.._

xxxxx

mungkin kegaduhan adalah suatu hal yang rutin terjadi di rumah kembar boboiboys, mereka mungkin adalah satu-satunya rumah yang paling berisik di pukul 06:30 yah~mungkin para tetangga sudah memakai penutup telinga saat tidur untuk menghindari ketulian.

"kak Taufan jangan ganggu kak Hali!"sang adik tengah hanya mendengus kasar sambil memijit keningnya,mungkin hanya dia yang waras di rumah ia sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya(tentu dengan topinya)dan ia sekarang tengah menyiapkan bekal untuk saudaranya yang lain.

BRAK

"API AKU DULUAN!"teriak sang kembar kedua-Taufan-ia memang terkenal dengan ke usilannya yang luar siap dengan skateboard nya.

"kak! aku ikut!aku mau minjem skateboard kakak!"teiak si kembar ke empat-Api-mengejar Taufan yang sudah menutup pintu rumah mereka dan pergi dengan skateboard dan tak lupa Api yang mengejarnya.

Gempa yang masih menganga melihat rutinitas tersebut langsung melihat sang kakak tertua dengan mata memelas.

"apa maumu?kalau mau, kau saja yang bawa bekal mereka"ujar Halilintar sembari mengambil bekalnya dan memasukanya dalam tasnya.

"tapi mereka sudah pergi?"ujar Gempa dengan mata memelas, seperti anjing yang minta makan.

"GEMPA APA ITU?"teriak Halilintat OOC menunjuk ke lantai,dan dengan mudah nya Gempa melihat ke bawah sambil menjerit histeris,kesempatan itu tidak diabaikan Halilintar dia langsung lari menuju rak sepatu dan memaikainya sehabis itu berlari menuju sekolah(buset si Hali cepet banget)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...eeehh..."Gempa yang sadar sang kakak tertua telah pergi tinggalkanku sendiri~dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasukan ke tiga bekal di meja itu ke tasnya sambil menyumpah-serapah ke tiga kembarannya itu.

SKIP TIME

sang kembar ketiga hanya bisa menghela nafas berturut-turut dengan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal akan nasipnya,dia sedang berada di trotoar berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya.

"duh~punya kembaran kok pada gesrek semua yah?ibu ngidam apa yah pas kita lagi di perut?"tanya gempa acuh-tak acuh walau dia juga aneh ngomong sendiri.

"Kalo ada Air pasti gak akan kek gini-"

"dek haus mo minum Aer?"tanya emang-emang yang datang entah dari mana langsung menawarkan dagangannya berupa aer.

"maaf mang enggak,maksud saya tadi itu adek saya Air..."ujar gempa sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"oh, iya dek"dan emang-emang nyapun pergi...

Gempa masih berjalan dan tak sadar sudah berada di depan gerbang di sana begitu banyak keributan yang yang bingung langsung nyerobot masuk di kerumunan orang dan yang ia lihat...Taufan...

"permisi ini kakak saya kenapa?"tanya gempa khawatir

"huh"sekarang gempa telah berubah menjadi mode detektif gaya ala preman di pasar baru.

"bukan kak gempa!tadi kak Taufan lagi main skateboard ,dan saat melakukan gaya melayang kak Taufan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh, itu lihat dia..."ujar Api panjang kali lebar kali ruas.

"gempa~kakiku sakit~gendong ya~"rayu Taufan pada gempa dan si lawan bicara hanya sweadrop. Taufan masih dalam keadaan terkapar dan di sampinya itu ada skateboard tercintanya.

"hah...kak Taufan pala kakak kebenturnya keras banget yah?sampe-sampe gak waras gitu?"tanya Gempa dengan wajah khawatir yang di buat-buat.

"KAMPRET DASAR LO!"ujar Taufan bangkit dan melempari Gempa dengan gelas milik adu du yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"eh,kak Taufan udah sembuh"ujar Api melihat kakaknya itu sudah bisa berdiri.

"huh,iya"ujar Taufan di selangi dengusan yang kasar.

"apa sih berisik banget?"sekarang sang kakak tertua keluar dari kelasnya dan menatap ke tiga adiknya yang tengah berkelahi.

"Taufan sikumu kenapa?"tanya Halilintar memandangi siku Taufan yang terluka dan kadang meneteskan darah,Taufan yang baru sadar langsung berinisiatif mengisap darah dari sikunya.

JDUG

"aduh...kak Hali sakit.."ringis Taufan memegangi dahinya yang menjadi sasaran dari novel Halilintar yang berisi 599 halaman.

"kau gila yah?biarpun kau coba sampai lebaran monyet juga kau tidak akan bisa mencium sikumu,dan satu lagi,jangan mencoba jadi nyamuk"ujar Halilintar dan di beri tatapan aneh karna perkataanya.

"kenapa nyamuk kok gak vampir?"tanya Api.

"vampir itu terlalu keren buat orang idiot kaya dia"ujar Halilintar yang membuat hati taufan tertusuk *jleb*

"kak Hali lebaranya monyet kan tahun ini?"tanya Gempa bingung

"hei!bisa diam gak?"dan di balas dengan ancaman maut dari sang psikopat

"woi gue di kacangin?"tanya Taufan sinis.

SKIP TIME

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

bel pulang pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah kembar boboiboys masih mengemas barang-barang mereka.

"kak Taufan pulang mau bawa skateboard?"tanya Api watados.

"yaiyalah pe'a emang mau gua tinggal di kelas?"ujar taufan sinis.

"kok kak Taufan suka ngomong 'lo,gua' sih skarang?"tanya gempa pada Taufan.

"HEH TAU GAK GUA TUH LADI BAD MOOD...KOK DI GANGGU TE-"

JDUUUK

"adww..wawawa...hhuhuhu.."Dan untuk kedua kalinya Taufan menjadi sasaran dari novel Halilintar.

xxxxx

"kak Hali sekarang yang bawa kunci rumah kan?"tanya Api memecahkan keheningan di perjalanan pulang.

"iya tunggu sebentar"untuk memastikan Halilintar merogoh dompet kelincinya dan mencari kunci rumah mereka.

"pfffffftttt...buahahahah...dari mana kak Hali punya dompet kelinci?"tanya Taufan sambil menahan tawa.

"ibu ngasih, katanya harus di pakai, sayang kalo di buang"ujar Hali malas.

KESREK KESREK

"kok gak ada yah?"ujar Halilintar berbisik

"APA !KUNCI ILANG?"teriak Taufan, Gempa, dan Api ,bersamaan.

TAB

mereka sampai di depan rumah mereka tetapi Halilintar masih merogoh dompet kelinci Halilintar.

"duh gimana ini?"

"kita gak bisa masuk?

"bukannya di sekolah aku udah kasih kak Hali?"

"sabar dong"ujar Halilintar sinis pada mereka.

"eh "api yang bingung pinggir pintu terbuka, langsung memegang kenop pintu dan ajaibnya pintunya tidak di kunci,Api,Gempa,Taufan,dan Halilintar hanya melohok melihat nya.

 _'ada pencuri!'_ batin mereka serempak

TBC

* * *

A/N : HAI~maaf aku langsung publis ff lain,ini dikarenakan...anu itu ff ku yang Vampire And My Heart,gagal! karna ada masalah dalam Copy,Pastenya...maaf bila aku tidak bisa membuat kalian terhibur...aku juga bingung...silakan meReview berkenan..


End file.
